A Hogwarts Cinderella
by Rufus
Summary: Just a strange little story - everybody will think i'm loopy - but it;s kinda hhr - but in a strange way - not mushy anyways..la la la la la la


I would just like to point out that most of the people in this story are completely out of character - It's quite short anyway - so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to read..  
  
Cinderella - Hogwarts 2003  
  
  
Hogwarts Annual Masquerade Ball  
12th May  
7th Years Only  
Costumes Provided  
  
  
"I'm so excited" Parvarti squealed - " I wonder what costumes we'll get?"  
"I hope something decent - not everybody gets a great costume!" Lavender added.  
"How do you think they pick who gets what?"   
"Probably just pick it out of a hat or something,"   
"Well, I'd better get one that I can get Harry in - just about every girl wants to go out with him."  
"It's a shame we can't find out what his costume is, then you'd have an advantage."  
"Knowing my luck, I'll end up going as a fish or something.."  
  
  
"Ugghh - a ball, I hate dancing," Ron moaned,  
"It won't be all that bad - at least we don't know who anybody is!" Harry suggested.  
"And that makes it better - what if you end up dancing with Millicent Bullstrode or something."  
"Oh - right - well, at least we won't know about it!" Harry said, trying to see the bright side of things.  
"I honestly don't know what you two are so bothered about - you can both dance perfectly well." Ron looked at Hermione.  
"OK - not perfectly, but well enough not to make fools of yourselves - I think." She sighed, beginning to doubt herself.  
"Thanks for the encouragement Herm" Ron smiled sarcastically.  
"Just as long as you perform a memory charm on everyone, they'll never remember us," Harry grinned.  
  
  
"Have you finished the costume lists then Albus?"  
"Yes Miverva, all people are paired up and ready."  
"I don't know why you still insist on doing this every year - shouldn't the students pick for themselves who they match with?"  
"Have I been wrong yet?"  
"YES...Ok, No. But I think you will be this year.."  
"Who?"  
"Potter and Granger - a little too long as friends don't you think - and why on earth have you got them in that get up?"  
"Well, let's just wait and see who's right - and their costumes are like that for a reason by the way.."  
  
  
12th May  
  
  
"Now then seventh years - the procedure for this ball is that you are all separated, and then changed into your costumes, so that nobody knows who is wearing what." Dumbledore explained.   
"Tomorrow, you will only be able to remember what you were dressed as, and the challenge is to find out who your partner was!"  
The students groaned - this kind of game took all the fun out of a dance. Friends said goodbye to each other, and then went their separate ways to be provided with costumes...  
  
  
Later on that evening, the dance was in full swing, and all the couples were busy dancing in the middle of the hall. There was a wide variety of costumes, all paired in famous couples - nobody was mis-matched.  
"What did I tell you Minerva - another success!" Dumbledore grinned.  
"OK - but none of this means anything is going to happen between the couples - you can't force people together."  
"No, but you can persuade them," Dumbledore said softly, his eyes twinkling.  
"What are you up to?" McGonagall snapped.  
"Didn't I tell you there was a purpose behind the costumes - and it mostly is all to help with my bet that Potter and Granger would get together.."  
"WHAT have you done.." McGonagall started, but was interrupted as the students in the centre of the hall started clapping and cheeering.  
  
  
The staff looked through the crowd to see Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bullstrode, dressed as Danny and Sandy from 'Greece'.  
"You're the one that I want" Malfoy crooned,  
"You are the one I want" Millicent chorused.  
  
Professor McGonagall glared at Dumbledore.  
"OK - so the costumes are a little more real to life than they originally were - you can't blame an old man for wanting some fun." He grinned.  
The two continued to look around at the couples.  
  
  
"Don't let go Jack" Hannoh Abbot cried  
"Jack? WHO THE HELL IS - This is it Rose - hold on" Dean Thomas shouted, clinging on to Hannah, as both stood on a chair at the edge of the room.  
  
  
"Don't worry fair maiden, I, Ronald of Weasley shall save you," Ron Weasley called, dressed in a suit of armour.  
"Help me oh good knight!" Lavender cried, hanging from the claws of a Dragon which had appeared in the hall.  
"Put her down you foul beast.."  
  
  
"Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but for the rest of your life.." Seamus was softly talking to his partner.  
  
  
"Yum - where did this apple come from?" Parvarti exclaimed, taking a bite, and collapsing on the floor. She was suddenly surrounded by 7 Cornish Pixies, and carried to the table, where Neville leant over and kissed her gently..  
  
  
All the teachers were in hysterics around the room - losing all sense of dignity as their students made complete fools of themselves.  
Professor McGonagall however, was still looking sternly at Dumbledore.  
"Really - I think the Dragon was a bit much Albus - look at the mess it's made of the tapestries." She said, pointing at a pile of ashes on the floor.  
"And using 'Titanic' was a bit drastic - Dean Thomas is busy trying to drown in the punch bowl."  
"But the best is saved for last," Dumbledore grinned, looking to the centre of the room as midnight struck.  
"Oh Albus - what have you done to those two now?" McGonagall asked.  
"Remember the costume lists?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
"Yes, but - oh hell - Cinderella Albus? What were you thinking.."  
  
  
"I HAVE TO GO!" Hermione screamed.  
"But - I don't even know your name" Harry pleaded.  
Hermione ran out of the door, leaving only a glass slipper behind her..  
  
  
The next day, nobody remembered much about the dance, except vaguely what their costume was. They did however, still have to find their partner.  
  
A couple of people had easily found their partner - Dean and Hannah had both complained about being wet, and so that mystery was gone. Lavender and Ron were both sorely rubbing burns, and then disappeared to 'heal' each other.  
  
The rest of the seventh years were sat together in the hall, trying desperately to find who their partner was so they could get on with their lives.   
Harry desperately wandered around, trying to find a clue, but finding nothing, returned to his original seat.  
  
Suddenly, something came over him, and he stood up and in a loud voice called,  
"I will find the owner of this slipper, if I have to try it on the foot of every maiden in this hall!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore laughed from the corner of the hall, as a line of girls formed in front of Harry.   
  
"Hey - no fair" Malfoy groaned "Potter has a clue."  
"Shut it Malfoy" Harry snapped, holding his nose, as somebody with particularly smelly feet removed their shoe.   
  
Eventually, Harry slipped the slipper onto a girls foot - and it fit! He looked up and saw Hermione.  
"Yes!" he cried, "No more feet!"  
With that, he swept Hermione into his arms, and walked out of the room.   
He carefully went outside, and placed her infront of him on his white horse - er - Broomstick, and they rode - flew of into the sunset..  
  
A/N - Sorry that was so terrible - It was an Idea I had, but I didn't know how to develop it properly - If anybody feels they can do a better job - please tell me, and then I might let you use the idea! Please Review - and don't be too harsh - it upsets me! Only joking - but don't be mean - I haven't done anything to deserve it - please?!!  
Rufus  
  



End file.
